


yellow highlighter

by socks_clinton



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socks_clinton/pseuds/socks_clinton
Summary: “...a yellow highlighter is enough for me.”
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	yellow highlighter

For the first time in five days, both were home at a decent hour. They decided on Chinese for dinner - Garlic chicken for him and shrimp lo mein for her. Nothing too fancy. Because of their long hours, they rarely had more than a day or two a week to sit down and relax in each other’s company. That had to be enough for them more often than not.

They chatted a little between bites but kept mostly to themselves for the time being. Silence didn’t come often for them, and both appreciated that the other knew not every thought had to be verbalized. Besides, they could communicate in other ways - she knew what he was thinking when his eyebrows shot up when reading, and he knew when she chewed on her pen that she had come up with some brilliant idea. 

When the takeout boxes were empty, she threw them away. Though the official work day ended, both still had proposals and drafts to look over. She went back to the table, and he went and retrieved their work. Just an hour ago, the table had been taken over by food. Pens, tabs, highlighters, and binders now took that space. 

“Can you pass me a tab or a highlighter? I need to make sure I bring this one section to Helen’s attention,” she simply asked.

“Sure,” he replied. He reached for a highlighter and handed it off to her. She softly smiled and thanked him. Nothing proved special about that moment. They handed each other things daily. But something clicked for him when he saw her fiddle with the highlighter between her fingers.

“We should get married,” he said plainly. It took a second for his statement to register with her.

She looked up from her work with a slight smile and asked, “Yeah?”

He smiled back with his dimples coming through full force. “Yeah”, he replied. He then realized he had nothing to give her. “Wait, I don’t have a ring or anything. I’m sorry but I’ll make it up to you. We can go pick out a ring tomorrow if you want.”

She laughed, “Sure but, right now, a yellow highlighter is enough for me.” 

He beamed at her while shaking his head. He made a mental note to make sure that specific highlighter had a place among their bookshelf with other memories.

**Author's Note:**

> i woke up with a migraine, a yellow highlighter proposal came into my thoughts, and this is what came to be


End file.
